


Valinor (Let Me Go)

by Aria



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this is a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valinor (Let Me Go)

Music: Copenhagen (Let Me Go) by Vienna Teng

Download: [131MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mr5fsq8cebiiia9/%28LotR%29%20Valinor%20%28Let%20Me%20Go%29%20-%20Aria.mp4?dl=0)

[Valinor (Let Me Go)](https://vimeo.com/166720673) from [Aria Woods](https://vimeo.com/user50364855) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

call out what we’ve become  
the news has turned to numb  
locked in nearsight  
on the latest device  
let the yet-to-be pick up the tab  
say we can’t escape  
though there’s plenty of space  
barring holding on to what we used to have

in your head, where we’re headed  
you gotta let it on by, let me go  
and get it in your head, where we’re headed  
you gotta let it all die, let me go

we lay it out on the map  
debate it all in caps  
lock our eyes on  
distant horizons  
where we will shift to some informed accord  
in another town  
settle up, settle down  
we insist on the option or we’re out the door

so get it in your head…

gone, it’s gone  
gave in again, now let me go  
gone, it’s gone  
gave in again, now let me go

or maybe this is a test  
maybe this is a course correction  
oh I said it, no no don’t let it get out of control  
in your head, where we’re headed  
you gotta let it on by, let me go  
and get it in your head, where we’re headed  
you gotta let it all die, let me go  
this hope, it begins to know  
we could return again, don’t let me go  
I get it in my heart, I know we could restart  
we can begin again, don’t let me go  
gone, it’s gone  
return again, don’t let me go  
gone, it’s gone  
begin again, don’t let me go


End file.
